


this room where only echo remains

by mindspray



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mentioned Other TOMORROW X TOGETHER Members, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindspray/pseuds/mindspray
Summary: "What would you do if I just one day disappear?""I'll miss you, everyday.""Are you planning on making me want to live?""I am."-Yeonjun meets a strange boy who seems to be standing at the edge of death whenever they meet, and starts to see things from his perspective.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 5





	this room where only echo remains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acrophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276306) by [BelWatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelWatson/pseuds/BelWatson). 



Soft pop music played throughout the store, a vocalist able to hit the highest notes Yeonjun couldn't even put his finger on what note it exactly was, but he did feel the hair of his back stand up when the vocalist hit the note with ease. The song wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but it had become part of his daily life to continue struggling to live in Seoul ever after his father had passed away. 

1 month ago, Yeonjun had lost his father to do a succeeded suicide attempt, an event neither he or his mother saw coming. His father always seemed like a happy man, and was happily married with his mother, and Yeonjun himself wasn't the son that would drive a father to do such a horrible thing to himself or his family.

No, to this day, Yeonjun was certain his death wasn't a simple suicide, something deeper had to have happened.

The pink haired boy was too distracted by his thoughts that he didn't even notice his boss calling out to him, her seemingly worried voice calling out his name loud enough to shake him out of his trance. "It hasn't been long... You shouldn't even be working, Choi Yeonjun- _ah._ How about you go home? Process your father's passing just for awhile longer?" Yeonjun could only swallow, a poor attempt to get rid of the giant lump that had formed itself into his throat, almost making it hard for him to breathe normally, and simply shook his head. There was no way he was going to stop working, he had to keep going. His next shift was at 2.30PM in the convenience store not too far away from the graveyard his father rested, he could go visit him then. 

Some people, well, _most_ people, actually, would find it odd that a father's child would only take one day off after his passing, but Yeonjun had seen it from a different perspective. His dad was the one who worked in the family, being the only source of income. He made a good income, enough for his little family, which were only him, his wife, and their only child Yeonjun, to live in the heart in Seoul, an apartment some would call luxury. But with his father gone now, both yeonjun's mother and himself had to work hard to keep their apartment, as well as pay for groceries and Yeonjun's studies. 

Quickly enough, 1.30PM struck, and his shift was done, quickly getting changed for his next job and taking a bus to the other place.

He didn't exactly get a lot of rest, but he offered he'd be the one to take multiple jobs, instead of his mother, as she was the one still keeping her husband's death close, and was still processing it. Yeonjun, despite hating how easily he left them, and hating how much he missed him, he had to stay strong for his mother, it was the least he could do for her. 

Yeonjun's boss almost seemed surprised to see his employee actually come to work, though he looked him up and down, noticing the weight loss, and the bags under the child's eyes... he looked like he'd seen a ghost, if it weren't for his empty gaze. "Yeonjun, are you sure you could work today? You look a little-..."

"Tired? I know, you're not the first one to tell me." The pink haired boy shut his locker, putting the cheap vest on that showed costumers that he worked here, if him standing behind the cash register wasn't enough. 

Everyday was like this for him, he could almost dream the customers' faces that came to the shop. Teens that wanted a snack, older men that bought cigarettes, little children with their parents begging for candy... his lines were on repeat too: 'hello, welcome, is that all for you today? have a good day'. He felt like a robot sometimes.

With his last 'have a good day', his colleague walked through the door, letting Yeonjun get off and finally visit his father. 

His hand held a bouquet of flowers, full of forget-me-nots and completely in the color blue to compliment the yellow bouquet he had laid down yesterday, and the white ones his family has decorated his father's grave with. The flowers were gently placed on top of the others, framing his father's name in a beautiful manner, that Yeonjun couldn't help but to smile gently at himself. " _Appa_ , it's me again." his voice called out, and he wished, just like yesterday, that he could see him when he talked to him. "I've worked two shifts today... I honestly don't know how some can work three jobs at a time. Did you have fun at your jobs..? I don't really like mine, anymore, but I've got to help mom, she's still really sad that you're gone."

The lack of response made it hard for Yeonjun to keep talking, usually waiting for someone to talk before he decided to talk again, but like this, he could wait for hours until he could hear his father talk back to him. 

"I miss your cooking, dad. I miss everything, your hugs, your laugh, even the way you always helped me with my homework, even after you've worked a long day at work. I'm still..." He had to take a break, feeling the same lump in his throat from tomorrow, trying his best to get rid of it, but his voice broke when he talked again, and a singular tear dropped from his eye. "I'm still waiting for the day you'll come back through our front door and tell us it was all some sort of messed up joke. That you're not actually gone, tell me to stop wishing for that, please... I keep... I keep crying when I think of you."

Yeonjun's hands curled up into fists on his lap, as his head dropped, teeth clenching to fight back tears, he couldn't show weakness, he had to be strong. 

"I've got to go home now. dad, I've got a lot of homework to do before Monday. Have a good rest, I love you."

He had decided to put a stop to his conversation, feeling himself get lost to his emotions, and he couldn't afford to be seen as weak, he couldn't been seen crying, it'll destroy all he had tried so desperately to hide; that he wasn't okay.

The route home was long, but despite that, Yeonjun thought fresh air and a good long walk would actually help clear up us mind, and let him control his emotions again. Luckily, the world around him wouldn't bother him much as he had his AirPods to keep him entertained, blasting his father's Spotify playlist, even if he, himself, didn't really like the genre of music his dad listened to when he was still there, he'd grown to like it more, thinking it kept his dad close to heart.

Along the way of his route from home, he was met with a few moments that made him hold his breath; teenagers on the bridge, looking down at the endless pit of waters beneath them, the train tracks he passed, and even the highest buildings in Seoul. Every single thing could be considered a suicide option, but the worst feeling he got is when he saw a boy in the corner of his eyes, completely dressed in black, sitting on the railing of Mapo bridge, looking at the black waves of water the same way his mother did at his father's tombstone, and Yeonjun could only think of one thing. He was going to do the same thing.

Yeonjun dropped everything he was doing and ran towards the place the boy was sitting, stopping just a few meters away, before starting to think logically. He couldn't scream, or call out to him, as the boy could get scared and fall because of him, and that would be even worse. So instead, he walked carefully towards the boy, who was so fixated on the water, he didn't even seem to notice a pink haired stranger walking up to him, and grabbed the back of his hoodie, which was dancing in the wind, obviously not filled by the boy's body. 

With one quick pull, Yeonjun was able to yank the boy from the railing, revealing the 'did you eat?' that was previously covered by his hoodie. He held the boy for a few seconds, before he scrambled out of his hold, staring him down, and now Yeonjun could clearly see his features. The pale skin, which seemed even whiter with the completely black outfit he wore, and the messy black hair on his head that danced in the wind. His eyes that seemed both cute, yet intimidating with the way he was looking at him. The cheeks, which seemed... rather soft, and most of all, the boy's lips, which were pressed into an angry line. 

" _Yah!_ What's wrong with you?!" The boy asked, even if it sounded more like a threat, and Yeonjun quickly pulled his staring gaze from the boy, probably having stared for a second too long.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Think? I was perfectly find sitting on the bridge, until you had to come along and pull me off of it. What were your intentions anyway?" Yeonjun felt his throat tighten, as if the boy's glare held some sort of power that robbed him of his words.

"It's just that... this is the Mapo bridge, and a lot of people try to end their lives here. I was just trying to save you..." 

" _Save me?_ You think I'd actually consider ending my life here? Knowing my luck, the hit from the water wouldn't knock me out, I'll end up either getting hypothermia or get saved by our dear friends the suicide squad." The boy talked so casually about it that Yeonjun had to listen twice if he had heard it correctly, or if he was imagining things. Did the boy admit he would end his life somewhere else? 'And besides." the boy continued, his arms now leaning on the railing instead of his entire body, smiling softly to himself. "I wouldn't end my life here, not with this view, at least. Just look at how the lights dance in the waves below us, it's too pretty to be my last sight."

"I don't understand." Yeonjun mumbled, which resulted in the boy turning his head, mentioning for him to come over and look with him. Somehow, that threatening glare from not even three minutes ago turned into a warm gaze, and he stood beside the male, which he now realized, was a bit taller than he was. Now that he was standing here, he could clearly see what he was talking about. The dancing lights from the skyscrapers in the water that made for a beautiful performance by nature itself, and how the sunset went down quickly in the late autumn. Yeonjun was no longer focusing on the suicide preventing slogans that decorated the tops of the railings, but rather on how nature was so easily over-looked in a big city like Seoul, and that people never really stop to appreciate the view they’re presented.


End file.
